


i could be your perfect disaster (you could be my ever after)

by yellowpillowthief



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, wao look who's back & trishica trash!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpillowthief/pseuds/yellowpillowthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kilgrave, Trish stops wearing purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could be your perfect disaster (you could be my ever after)

After Kilgrave, Trish stops wearing purple.

Jessica wakes up one night, heart racing and palms sweaty, shaking the remnants of a nightmare from her mind. Knowing that she isn't about to fall back asleep any time soon, she decides to get a glass of water, clear her mind for a bit. She walks out of her room, whispering _Main Street, Birch Street, Cobalt Lane, Higgins Drive_ over and over. There's a light coming from Trish's room, and the door is left slightly ajar. Senses suddenly heightened, she walks over to the doorway and peeks inside.

Trish is practically hidden behind a mountain of clothes. She's sorting all of them...by color?

Jess watches as she picks up a blue-violet sweater, and tosses it onto a separate pile, full of varying shades of red, blue, and purple. She watches her for a while longer as she finishes sorting the clothes and starts to fold the purples into a cardboard box. She's about to ask Trish what the hell she’s doing when a conversation from last week pops into her mind.

_They were walking around the city after going out for lunch, and Trish was in the middle of talking about her day at work, when Jessica froze in the middle of the path._

_“Jess, what is it?” Trish asked. Jessica didn't reply, eyes warily scanning the crowd passing in front of them._

_“Jess,” Trish tried again, this time stepping into her line of sight, which snapped Jessica back into reality._

_“Sorry, I thought I saw Kil—nevermind. It was just someone wearing purple. Don't worry about it,” she finally said, and formed her lips into what she thought (hoped) was a reassuring smile. Trish didn't press, only nodded and slipped her hand into Jessica's, and tugged her along as she continued the anecdote about the failure of a surprise birthday party she tried to throw for her assistant, Zack._

Jessica backs away from the door and heads back to her room. She turns towards her window, and watches the night sky turn to dawn as she thinks about Trish—and Kilgrave, but mostly Trish. She gets out of bed at some ungodly hour, and makes breakfast for the both of them.

Trish gets up a while later, messy haired and bleary-eyed, and sees Jessica snoring on the couch. On the kitchen counter is a plate of pancakes, coffee, and a small bouquet of violets sitting in a cup. She smiles to herself, picks up the coffee, and settles down, content with eating and waiting for Jessica to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "ever after" by marianas trench.   
> this fic might be part of a "before, during, and after kilgrave" series. who knows???


End file.
